Mystical
by MIMZY-keke-chan
Summary: Tenten,Ino and Hinata are sent with Kurenai to check out a town for possible threats, it starts to become tougher then they expected when some wolfs inprint on them. TentenxJacob,InoxEmbry,HinataxSeth
1. Chapter 1

TwilightXNaruto Crossover enjoy!

Pairings: SethXHina, JacoXTen, EmbXIno

Kaya: Hey I like this story

Mimzy: Yeah, I know you do :)

Kaya: I like Tenten in this :D

Mimzy: Good, now do what your paid for

Kaya: MIMZY-keke-Chan does not own Naruto or Twilight

...

The blonde-drunkard-gambling-kind-straightforward Hokage paced her office. She finished her 3rd bottle of sake within the hour, though she quickly recovered from the side effects.

She was forming the plans for the next mission she's assigning. It might be dangerous or not. She doesn't know anything other then why she's doing it. It's only to check out this rumoured power. She hoped it wasn't anything at all.

The elders picked out three kunoichi for this mission. The lady Hokage wasn't please with the choises - not that she didn't think they could handle it. , just the do't know what their up against. She loved the three girls like they were her own daughters, but ther weren't.

She paced her office trying to think of a simpler way for them to do this, She couldn't come up with one; no matter how hard she tried.

She hated those horrible elders. She wished them to die a painful death (mainly by her own hands). She came close to killing a few of them at the last meeting.

_'Those stuck up bastards. I'm going to strangle them.'_She smirked at the image of her strangling them, and they were begging her to stop. She liked coming up with ways to kill them, it was fun.

She sighed. _'Better tell them now and get it over and done with.'_

The three kunoichi stood nervously before the Hokage. They sensed something was off. Lady Tsunade spoke with the softess voice she's ever used. " I'm sending you three on a gathering information mission." They looked disapointed, but the Tsunade continued. " You will gather information on a possible threat, but we're still unsure. That's why I'm sending you three." She passed them a small folder each. " You will be posing as adoptive sisters. kurenai will be going with you as your foster mother. The details of the mission are in the folders I gave you."

They stared at the folders they held.

They made notes to read through them throughly.

"Do you understand your mission?" Tsunade asked, not being able to read the facial expressions.

"Hai." They choursed, nodding.

Tsunade gave a small smile."Good. Now leave." She ordered the last word.

* * *

kurenai parked the car in the cafe parking lot. She looked back at her three 'adopted' young ladies. They were old enough to live on their own, but made the escuse that they are still doing college courses.

Tenten who was riding shotgun was the first that basically jumped out the car. While the other three just watched her like she was crazy or grown another head.

"Tenten do you have to be special and jump out the car." Ino commented with a raised eyebrow. Hinata nudged her with her elbow making her yelp, then gave her a firm glare. "I mean be careful next time." Ino gave her a fake sweet smile.

Tenten just nodded, but inside was glaring at her.

Kurenai was unbuckling her 4 month old baby boy Hiro. She gently postion him on her hip, then grabbing her baby bag off the car floor. She slammed the cars doors, steadying the baby in her arm.

Ino was checking her fingernails, while Tenten complained about the journey. Ino finally had enough and smacked her acroos the back of her head. Resulting in her breaking a fingernail. She screamed bloody murder.

"Oh my gosh you broke my nail on your extra hollow head" Ino yelled crying and cradling her damaged hand.

Tenten rubbed the back of her sore head, hissing at Ino for her over dramatic scene. "Bitch," she mumbled lowly.

Hinata just frowned at them, making note never to get Ino's nails chipped. She grabbed her purse, left the car, walked passed the two bickering girls, slapping their heads as she went passed. They turned and glared at her, but she just went ahead whistling innocently.

Kurenai sighed as she sat in a booth inside the cafe. She already had put Hiro in a high chair, and buckled him in.

Hinata sat next to Kurenai, while Ino had to sit next to a fuming Tenten, who mumbled something about wanting black coffee.

Kurenai began searching frantically in her handbag for Hiro's favourate dummy. She could not find it, then remembered it's in the glovebox in her car.

Sighing Kurenai frowned, making her three daughters turn to her. Tenten was the first to speak.

"What's wrong Kurenai?" Her brown eyes observing her foster mother.

Kurenai just shook her head. "I've left Hiro's favourate dummie in the glove compartment." But it doesn't matter."

Ino offered to go to the car to collect the dummie, but gave Hinata her food order just in case.

Ino unlocked the car with the car keys. She climber into the front seat, bending over. She heard a guy wolf whistle at her.

She growled, climbing out the car. She pointed at the guy, shaking with anger. "FUCK OFF," she had a sweet smile rising,"please." Sugarcoating the last word to her extent.

The guy kinda frightened by the terrifiying angel. He turned around bumping into a group of very tall muscly guys. They seemed to glare at him, he was unsure why.

"Yeah you better run, prick." Ino added fircely. Whick made the guys all turn to her.

She locked eyes with one of them, suddenly feeling drawn to him. She world felt like it was closing in on him, and him only.

The lad went towards her and she looked towards the ground. When he reached her, he couldn't help but smile."Hi."

"Hi," she mumbled back. Seconds later she snapped out of staring into his eyes, and luanched herself back into the car. Grabbed the dummie out of the compartment , slammed the car door, locked it, and ran back into the cafe.

The guy's friends all came up to him laughing.

"Dude you just imprinted, didn't you?" His friend Jacob sniggered, slinging his arm around Embry's (the guy who just imprinted on Ino) shoulders.

"You shouldn't make fun of him like that." The younger one commented from beside Jacob.

Jacob grinned. "But Seth, he just walked up to her like she put him under her spell." Seth chuckled.

Embry frowned. "you guys are the worst friends ever." He stated, walking ahead of them into the cafe.

Seth and Jacob looked at each other, laughing. "We know." They said together.


	2. coffee spill

Kaya: YAY! A second chapter, I love all three girls they're my favourate characters in Naruto.

MIMZY: I know, you've told me that like 18 times today, now what happened to your job.

Kaya: Okay :(. MIMZY-keke-Chan doesn't own Naruto or Twilight, I do Muahahaha

MIMZY: Dear god...

_Tenten P.O.V_

Ino was in her own little dreamland, but kept throwing glances at a guy that walked in. She looked completly in love with the guy, like she would die not seeing his face.

I on the other hand craved coffee, but Kurenai kept frowning at me when I told her I wanted it. _'I'm old enough to think and act for myself.' _Wishing to yell it at her. But we know that just part of the family cover story. And I have to nod along with what she wants, smiling as if I were happy with her choice.

Hinata was tickling Hiro, making him giggle in the cutest way ever. With us posing as a adopted sibbling, Hinata was the most content with the arangement, not that I hate it, but I just think I need space.

Hiro's giggling cause most people in the cafe to look our way and 'aww' at him. He was so adorable though. _'Great, now I want children. I blame myself.'_

I run my fingers through my hair and let out a sigh. I let my hands fall to my lap, thinking there's nothing to do anyway.

_'We spent three months preparing for this mission. The practicing family conversations, how we should act to certain news, and what we should do in situations involving family members. We learned about cars, phones, airplanes and music. Even though we learned all these things we still don't know what exactly what we're looking for.'_ I sighed tiredly. _'I'm bored already.'_

_'Coffee'. _Was the only word repeating in my mind.

I slammed my hands on the table and got up. "I'm going to got some coffee." I walked over to the counter, and a lovely woman took my order. I waited for only a few minutes for my coffee to be done, then paid.

I turned around with my cup. Someone bumped right into be causing me to feel scolding coffee burned my stomach.

_'Right through my top, great...Just great.'_ I stepped back and groaned at the brown strain down my top. "Thanks." I muttered to the person.

"Sorry." The guy apologised sincerely. I looked up at him and found myself in his brown eyes. He didn't tear apart either, so we just stared at each for what seemed like an eternity.

I broke eye contact when I felt my shirt stick to my body. "It's okay," I huffed, placing my barely-a-sip-of-coffee left in my cup, on the counter. I then stormed off to the girls bathroom.

_End Tenten P.O.V_

"Oh poor Tenten," Ino whispered, in a shocked voice. She turned her head to Hinata." We should help her clean herself up."

Hinata wanted to nod, but shook her head instead. "She wouldn't like us to be with her, she'd hate us thinking we're there to make fun of her."

Ino found herself thinking what would happened if they went to her. Tenten would probably scream at them, then tell them to leave. "True."

Jacob found himself staring at the angry brunette_.'I think I just imprinted. But what about Resemee? Didn't I imprint on her.' _He was too confused, but he kept thinking about the girl he just spilled coffee on.

He retreated back to his table, where his friends laughed at him.

Tenten was dabbing her wet top with tissues. It didn't help much, but it wasn't as sticky.

After she was done trying to dry her top she looked in the mirror. For some reason she felt different, like she finally found a reason to live in this world.

Sighing at her reflection, she thought that the guy from before saw all her flaws and didn't care. Like he saw through them into her heart. She shook her head to stop her thoughts there.

She straighted her top then gave herself an aproving nod. Grabbed the door handle, pulled it open and awaited her dreaded humiliation.

As soon as she left the girls bathroom she felt eyes on her, laughing at what happened. She brushed it off and walked with confidence.

Tenten looked for the guy, and caught his eyes. She turned away and continued to her table.

Kurenai glanced at Tenten."You okay love?" She asked in the sweetest motherly voice.

"No." Tenten mumbled slightly annoyed.

"We have a mission to uphold." Kurenai hissed back.

"Mother is right, we can't fuck up this." Ino agreed with Kurenai.

Hinata drummed her fingers on the table lightly. _'We have to do this mission without complication. If we don't then Tsunade will be displeased. But then again what if we get caught. What will happen to us? Where would we go? Home? I distaste kohona so much, yet I still live there. My so-called friends don't hang out with me any more, or even train with me. When someone comes with me on a mission they mostly ignore me, or speak to me coldy and very little.'_ Hinata felt tears prickle in her eyes. _'My father hates me for a reason I don't even know, Hanabi just does what father says and ignores me. Neji's no better. Even though Naruto knocked some sense into him, he still glares at me. Ever since he lost to Naruto, he took what little training I had with father. And my father prefers it that way.'_She rubbed her eyes and looked down to her lap.

Ino glanced at Hinata and could tell what was wrong with her immediatly_. ' Her fathers a prick.' _She put on her cheer-up grin and tried to catch Hinata's gaze.

"Hinata you going to train with us tomorrow?"

Hinata looked up and her tears stopped. She nodded, which made Ino's grin widen.

Tenten grin too. "Yosh." They laughed.

Hiro giggled to cutetly for them to ignore.

"Aw." They choursed.

They soon left the cafe, and to their new home there in Forks.


End file.
